Abby's Secret
by Dharma.Karma
Summary: Abby is keeping a secret from the team and from Gibbs. Could it be her undoing or will she let them help her? There are mentions of rape/abuse. Please be warned! This is COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Abby leaned heavily on the counter. She just had to make it through the next few hours, process these finger prints and she'd be able to go home and sleep for the whole weekend.

"What've you got for me Abbs?" Gibbs barked in his usual manner.

"The blood was a match to Ian Thompson. I'm running the fingerprints through AFIS as we speak and…" her computer beeped alerting her to a match to one Ian Thompson. "They're his too."

Gibbs closed the distance between them and put his hand on her shoulder causing her to wince and pull away. His brow creased in concern and he turned her around gently.

"Abby, what's going on with you?" he asked with a voice filled with concern. She had never once pulled away from his touch before and the fact that her face was contorted in pain now, sent his worry into overdrive.

"I just," she stammered wanting so desperately to tell him the truth, but unsure if she was ready for him to know. Before she could decide what to tell him, the gray dots returned to her vision and the world started to tilt. She knew what was coming, but was too far away from a chair to sit, so she reached for him as the world went black and she passed out.

Gibbs caught her and eased them both to the floor. He lowered her head into his lap and pulled his cell out of his pocket to call Ducky, but her eyes flickered open before he could make the call. Their eyes met. His blue eyes filled with concern, and her beautiful green eyes filled with pain.  
"Talk to me Abby."

"Take me home?" she pleaded, tears filling her eyes and spilling down her cheeks, leaving black marks down her face from her mascara.

"Sure, as long as you'll tell me what the hell is going on." Gibbs replied. His voice gentle, yet stern and filled with fear. She knew she had to tell him what was going on, but the very thought of it filled her with dread.

"Okay, I'll tell you, but only if you promise not to tell anyone else and only AFTER you take me home," a smile pulling on the edges of her lips.

"Deal. Can you stand up?" he asked, removing himself from underneath her and helping her to a seated position before giving her and hand to help her stand.

The world once again tilted and she clung to Gibbs' arm for dear life.

"Easy does it Abbs. I got ya. Take it nice and easy," he cooed as she regained her balance and they made their way out of the lab and into his car.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's the second chapter. Please R &R. I haven't written fanfic in forever. Also, I just discovered NCIS! I've known about it forever, but just started watching a few weeks ago on Netflix, so sorry if there are things that happen later that I don't know about yet. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or anything else.**

Gibbs got Abby settled in his car, called DiNozzo and filled him in on Thompson and told him to send everyone home. They could file their reports Monday and Thompson was already in custody. The rest of the ride home was silent. Abby leaned her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes, trying desperately to think of how she was going to explain the situation to Gibbs. When they reached her drive way, Gibbs parked and jumped out of the car in one smooth movement, then raced around the car to get the door for her. Much to his surprise she was still sitting with her head back and her eyes closed which was very much unlike Abby. He opened the door and she climbed out of the car without opening her eyes and allowed him to lead her to the door. He used his spare key to let them in to Abby's house and lead her to the couch, gently easing her down before returning to the door to shut and lock it behind him. By the time he returned to the couch, Abby was sound asleep.

Gibbs made his way to her kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. He found his favorite beer, the one she always kept there for him, and pulled one out. He scanned the rest of the fridge and realized it was pretty much empty. He wandered to the pantry and opened the door, finding it too empty, he started to wonder when Abby had last eaten. He knew that she'd kill him for this when she woke up, but he pulled out his phone and called Ducky.

"Well hello, Jethro. To what do I owe the pleasure of an after hours call?" Ducky asked, his smile seeping though his words.

"Hey, Duck. I was wondering if you could bring some groceries to Abby's. She was really tired today, so I brought her home. She's asleep on the couch and I don't really want to leave her to go get food, and the girl has nothing to eat in her place." Gibbs said, trying not to allow his worry find its way into his voice.

"Of course I'll bring Ms. Abigail groceries." Ducky replied lightly, then shifted his tone and added, "has she told you yet, Jethro?"

"Told me what, Ducky?" Gibbs replied, both hurt and concerned that Ducky knew what was going on with is Abby before he did.

"Oh dear. I'm afraid I've said too much. Please don't be upset at the young girl, Jethro. She's only trying to protect you. I'll be right over with some groceries," he replied hastily before hanging up the phone.

Gibbs paced behind the couch while Abby slept. His mind raced with different scenarios driving him mad.

"You're gonna wear out my carpet Gibbs. Come sit down." A sleepy voice said from the couch.

Gibbs rushed over and sat on the floor next to Abby so he could hold her hand and see her beautiful face.

"Abby, please talk to me. I'm going crazy. What's going on with you?" the words rushing out of his mouth almost without his consent.

"You talked to Ducky, didn't you?" she asked, noting that the concern was different now than it had been at her lab. She had no choice now but to tell him everything. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak right as the door bell rang.

"Dammit" Gibbs muttered under his breath as he jumped up and answered the door. Ducky was standing there with a bag of groceries and a smile on his face. Gibbs grabbed the groceries and slammed the door in Ducky's face. He sat the bag on the table and hurried back into the living room. His eyes met Abby's and she once again took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak.

"Gibbs, I…" she shut her mouth and a confused look came over her face before she spoke again. "Who was at the door?"

"Ducky. He brought groceries. Tell me what's going on Abby." Gibbs spit out, clearly losing his patience with his favorite lab tech.

"Did you slam the door in Ducky's face?" Abby said, a look of amused disbelief on her face. She swung her legs onto the floor and stood up, only to lose her balance and come crashing back down onto the couch.

"I…who cares Abby?! Tell me what the hell is going on. That's the third time today you've passed out, or nearly passed out on me. Tell me what's going on with you. NOW!" He barked, sounding more like an order from a superior than concern from a friend.

Abby's eyes filled with tears again at his harsh words. She glanced up at him then looked down at her feet, tears spilling out of her eyes and once again rolling down her checks.

"Awe, Abbs. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I…please don't cry. I'm just worried about you." Gibbs replied, getting down on his knees so he was at eye level with her. She put her head on his shoulder and let the tears fall. Sobs wracked her body as he held her, rubbing circles on her back. "Shhhhh Abbs. I got you. You're okay. It's going to be okay. Whatever it is, we'll get through it. It's going to be okay," he repeated over and over as the sobs turned quieter and her body relaxed. He gently lifted her head and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I love you Abbs. Please tell me what's going on." He said, his voice barely above a whisper and so gentle she knew it was a tone reserved only for her.

She mustered all her courage and tried to find her confident voice, "Gibbs, I…I'm..I'm pregnant," she whispered, her eyes once again staring holes in the floor and her tears filling her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This could be a trigger for people. I didn't think about it when I was writing it, but there are mentions of rape and abuse. Please do not read if this will negatively impact you!**

Gibbs felt like he had been punched in the chest. The air rushed out of him, the room spun and his world came crashing down around him. He had finally managed to tell her how he felt about her, but she was with someone else. She was…he wouldn't even let himself finish the thought. He jumped up and took a step away from her. She reached for him and he knocked her hand away from him. He frantically tried to gather his thoughts and catch his breath. Her tears were pouring down her checks again. All he wanted to do was to comfort her, to love her, but she'd betrayed him. No, he corrected himself. He had waited too long. He pulled the mask back on and gave her a smile. Through gritted teeth he said, "Congratulations," and headed towards the door.

"Gibbs! Wait! It's not like that," she said, rushing after him. She couldn't let him get away. She ran out the door and yelled, "I love you, Gibbs! Please…" her voice trailing off as he spun around to face her. There was fury in his eyes as he headed towards her. The rage barely contained as he reached her.

"Don't lie to me Abby," he bit out each word. His teeth clenched and his hands balled into fists.

"I'm not lying Gibbs. I've always loved you" she said, tears spilling down her cheeks trying to gather the courage to look into his eyes. She raised her eyes to meet his, and whispered in a barely audible voice, "I was raped."

The rage evaporated instantly from Gibbs' body. "What? When? Are you? Abs…." his voice trailed off, unable to complete a thought. He wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her to the door.

He led her to the couch and sat her down then plopped down beside her, unsure how to proceed. He had been such a jerk. Someone had hurt her and he had the audacity to scream at her?

They turned to face each other and in unison said, "I'm sorry." Their joint apology broke the tension and they both smiled warmly.

Gibbs reached a hand out and brushed the tears off her cheeks. For the first time he noticed the deep dark circles under her eyes and how thin she was.

"I'm so sorry I yelled, Abby. I was…it doesn't matter. I'm just sorry I yelled at you. Tell me what happened."

"Eight weeks ago I was taking a bath. I heard a noise in the living room and before I knew it he was on top of me. It was awful. He slapped me around for awhile, then he…" she swallowed hard, and brushed away a few tears before continuing. "He raped me. It felt like hours, but then he was done and he left and I just sat there."

"Eight weeks ago? Did you call the police?" He questioned gently, holding her hand and rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

"No. I didn't want anyone to know. I took a rape kit, dusted for prints, and brought all the evidence to the office. I ran the DNA and found a match." She said quietly, looking away from his piercing blue eyes.

"Good girl, Abby. Who was it?"

"It was Mikel Mauher."

"The Mikel Mauher that you used to date? The one the stalked you and we put behind bars?" Gibbs pressed gently.

"Yeah. I didn't know that he was out of jail…I'm sorry Gibbs, I should have told you. I just didn't want you to run away from me."

"Abby, I'd never run away from you. Not for that."  
"I just wanted you to keep thinking of me as strong and fierce."

"Abs, you'll always be strong and fierce. What do you want me to do with this information?" Gibbs asked, knowing that he wanted to find this guy and put a bullet between his eyes.

Abby was shocked that he'd even ask. He always took charge and did whatever he wanted to do. It's part of the reason she hadn't told him about the incident in the first place. She finally looked him in the eyes and saw a gentleness that surprised her. He had always had a special place in his heart for her and she knew it, but she usually only caught fleeting glances of his kindness before he hid behind his mask of fearless leader.

"I don't know. He's still out there. What if he comes back?" she asked, her voice cracking and tears once again rolling down her cheeks.

"I'll protect you." His voice unfaltering and completely genuine, giving her a sense of safety she hadn't felt in weeks.

"I'm so tired. I don't think I've slept since that night," she said, stifling a yawn.

"Abbs, when was the last time you ate something?" he asked, worried almost as much to hear the answer as he was about what to do with all the information she had given him.

"I think I had breakfast this morning…maybe part of Tony's bagel?" she asked unsure if she was willing to tell Gibbs that it had only been one bite of bagel and it might have been yesterday morning.

"First, we eat. Then you get some rest. When those are done, we can figure everything else out. Okay?" he asked gently.

"Okay, but I don't have any…oh yeah, Ducky brought groceries. Did he bring anything good?" she asked standing up and making her way to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Trigger warning again - sorry! Talk about abortion in a round about way. I am in no way meaning to judge ANYONE with this chapter. Sorry if it's offensive.**

They dug through the bag of food that Ducky had brought and found a can of organic chicken and noodle soup. Smiling, Gibbs lifted it from the bag and heated it quickly in the microwave for Abby. Relieved that it was something light, Abby ate the soup wearily. Gibbs watched her eat for awhile before finally speaking,

"Why did you decide to keep the baby?" he asked gently. Abby noticed the gentle way he spoke, but more than that she noticed that he asked the question without the judgment that she had expected to receive.

"I couldn't punish her for his mistake, Gibbs. She didn't do anything wrong," she whispered, her hand going to rest on her belly.

"Her?" he asked blinking back tears he wasn't prepared for.

"Yeah, I had the amnio done last week. She's a girl and she seems healthy." She said, rubbing her belly as she talked about the precious life that was growing inside of her. Gibbs moved closer to her on the couch, taking the now empty bowl of soup and setting it on the floor, then wrapping his arm around her shoulder and drawing her towards him.

Making sure she was settled, Gibbs padded back into the kitchen and threw together a sandwich, afraid that smelling something cooking might wake Abby. He pulled a chair from the dinning room to the couch and sat and watched her sleep.

The sound of the door knob turning, jerked Gibbs awake. His hand went instinctively for his side arm and it was drawn before he was even sure he had heard something. Staring in the direction of the door, he waited, slowing his hear rate and glancing down at Abby before heading towards the sound.

The masked man, came around the corner milliseconds later.

"Drop it Mikel," Gibbs said between clenched teeth, "or give me a reason to put a bullet in your brain."

Mikel lowered his weapon, and placed it on the floor. Gibbs walked near him, and kicked the gun away from him towards the kitchen. His gun still aimed at the mans forehead, he said, "Put your hands on your head." Mikel complied and was cuffed and taken into custody without incident.


	5. Chapter 5

**5 months later**

A very pregnant Abby waddled past McGee to the Mass Spectrometer.

"Uh-oh" she said suddenly, panic rising in her voice.

"What's…" McGee started to ask, as he turned to face his friend and saw the puddle underneath her. McGee jumped up and rushed towards her, leading the shocked and slightly panicked lab tech to her chair, he dialed Gibbs' number.

"Um, boss? I think you should get to the lab right away." McGee muttered into the phone before turning his attention back to Abby.

"Are you okay? Are you having contractions? Abby? BREATHE!" McGee stammered as he stared at the hyperventilating Abby.

"Gibbs! I need Gibbs." Abby said, tears strolling down her cheeks.

"He's coming, Abby. He's coming." McGee soothed as he heard the door to the lab open and saw Gibbs race into the lab.

"Abby! What? McGee, what's going on? Abby? Are you okay?" he asked, panic starting to rise in his voice at the sight of her tear stained face. She wasn't due for another 6 weeks.

"My water broke. Gibbs, it's too early! What if…Gibbs!" She cried, her face contorting in pain as she clutched her growing belly.

"It's okay Abby. Abbs, look at me. You're okay. Remember to breathe. You can do this. Sniper breathing, remember?" Gibbs said gently, squatting down so he was eye level with her. His voice once again calm and collected.

"McGee, go get the car and meet us in the garage."

"On it Boss." McGee said as he hurried away from the scene, thankful to be able to get away from the panicked in pain Abby.

"Gibbs, it's too early. Ohhhhhhhhh, it hurts." Abby whined, squeezing Gibbs' hand as another contraction raced through her body.

"Calm down, Abby. We're going to get you to the hospital. You're both going to be fine." Gibbs said gently and kissed her on the top of her head.

Her bright green eyes looked up at him and a small smile etched itself across her face as she whispered, "You're just saying that to make me feel better, aren't you?"

"Did it work?" he asked, remembering their often repeated conversation from the first time Mikel Mauher was arrested.

"Yeah, a little. Say it again." She said, the comfort of his words and his presence soothing her frantic mind.

"You're both going to be fine." Gibbs repeated, smiling at his girls.

The Next Day

Abby and Gibbs were nestled together on the hospital bed, staring into the eyes of their beautiful little girl when the team walked in. They both looked up and smiled. A chorus of "Congratulations" erupted from the team's lips as they took in the beautiful scene before them.

"What's her name?" DiNozzo asked, breaking the trance that everyone seemed to be in.

"Well, if it's okay with you," Abby started, looking at Gibbs and getting a small head nod, she continued, "we'd like to name her Kate."

DiNozzo's eyes filled with tears and his trademark smile flashed across his face. Regaining his composure, he took a couple small steps forward to get a better look at the sleeping angel in Gibbs' arms.  
"I think that'd be great," he said with a slight clearing of his throat as he once again bit back the emotions that were threatening to overtake him. He had never seen either of them so happy and he was happy for them. Thankful that his boss and best friend had finally found love and a family in the most unexpected way, but then it was Abby and Gibbs…they had to do things in an unexpected way.

 **The End**

 **I hope you enjoyed this little drabble into the life of Gibbs and Abby. Let me know in the comments!**


End file.
